Ian x Nahian
Character Ian © Wyvernlord_Firion Nahian Aerrowstep © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Ian:*practicing with his sword*Ha! Nahian: *sitting under a tree, watching Aydin fly over head* It must be fun to fly... Ian:*finished training, he looks at the sword with wonder*...My ansesctral sword, in my hands... Nahian: *Aydin flies out of sight* Hm? Aydin...Come back!! Aydin: *is now circling over Ian* Ian:*puts the sword down, since there is no sheath for it*...And it is being tested time and time again...*starts cleaning it* Nahian: *sees Aydin and smiles* Uhm...hello, Sir! Ian:*looks over to see Nahian*Hello! Nahian: Aydin. Here. *the falcon lands on his shoulder* I apologize, Sir. My friend here sensed a strong presence it seems. Ian:*looks around, seeing no one*...Are you reffering to me? Nahian: It must be you. *looks at Aydin* Yes...he says it is you, in fact. Ian:...?..I didn't think I was that powerful with a blade... Nahian: Well, if Aydin says so, it must be true. *smiles* Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nahian. Ian:And I'm Ian Brightblade. Nice to meet you, Nahian.*holds out his hand* Nahian: Oh uhm...*shakes his hand* It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir! Ian:Please, call me Ian. Nahian: Alright, Mr. Ian! *notices his sword* ...Did I interrupt your training? Ian:Not really. I think I've done enough training for one day, but you never know. Nahian: All the same, I apologize. Mother says it's not polite to interrupt... Ian:But sometimes it is needed to get others attention.I understand....But, I have one question. Why would your hawk fly over to me? All I have is my ancestral blade, and some armor... Nahian: *shrugs* I don't know. Do you know Aydin? *the falcon pretends to be asleep* I guess not. *laughs* Ian:*chuckles*Well, I'm okay to not finding out. Nahian: Aydin is very strange sometimes. He likes me to figure out things for myself a lot of the time. He's still a good friend though. Ian:...A hawk for a friend? Really? Nahian: *nods* My best friend, in fact. He saved my life once. Ian:..Ah. I see. Nahian: *pets Aydin* He's a good bird...and he knows a good person when he sees one. Ian: You are a good man, Nahian. No wonder he chose you to be his friend. Nahian: *blinks* Why, thank you, Sir! *looks up at the retreating sun* I-I should be getting home. I'm not supposed to be out after dark... There's supposed be a spirit that comes out at night... Ian:*Raises eyebrow*Spirit? I've never heard something so ridcuelous. Nahian: It's true though, Sir! I saw it once...it's rather frightening. There's a legend that says it steals souls. Ian:Hrmph.If it is real, the I will simply cut it in twain with my ancestors blade.*twirls it over his head with one hand* Nahian: You cannot kill a spirit! It's impossible! Ian:I will try to attack only if it attacks me first. Nahian: Well..then I'll pray for your safety. Facing a spirit is no simple task... *Aydin tugs at his hair* Alright. Alright. Goodbye, Mr. Ian. *runs off* Ian:and the same to you, Nahian... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Nahian: *it is now night and he has still not reached home. He looks about uneasily* Aydin...I-I think we took a wrong turn... *he sees a flash of black behind him* Wh-Who's there? Ian:*Patroling the area*...*sees Nahian*...He said he needed to get home... Aydin: *squawks protectively* Nahian: *a bit frightened* H-Hello...? *he walks over to a bush* Is someone-*a dark magic attack springs out, knocking him back against a tree* Aah! Ian:Ah! Nahian!*runs over to him, sword in hand*...I dare the man who did that to step forth!*holds it up defensivly* Nahian: *rubs his head* Wh-What...was that? *something in the forest growls viscously* Ian:*stands firm*A beast are you? Stand back!*holds out his sword* Nahian: W-Wait, Sir...It could be the spirit! Ian:I don't believe there are such things as spirits. Nahian: But-*a shadow darts out from the bush, striking at Ian* Ian:What th-*barely pulls his sword up, but it passes through it and strikes him*Gah! Nahian: I-It's real! *the shadow pushes Ian out of the way and goes for Nahian* St-Stay away! *holds his staff defensively, but it strikes out at him and throws him against a tree* Ian:*barely stands up to strike at it again*Rrrgh! Nahian: *the shadow lashes out with claws this time* St-Stop!!! *it stops mid-strike and looks at the boy* Ian:*Stops as well, but holds his sword at the ready* Nahian: Do...do you want me to come with you? *the shadow nods* M-Mr. Ian...I think I should go. Ian:..Frankly, I wouldn't trust you in the care of this shade. Are you sure? Nahian: I-I'll be fine...C-Could you tell my mother...? Ian:...I shall. Where does she live? Nahian: *as the shadow forces him away* Down that way! Ian:"looks down the path*..Be careful. Nahian: I..oof! ...I will. *they both disappear* Ian:...So the rumors are true... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Nahian: *kneeling down, head bowed, watching the monster pace back and forth in front of him* O-Oh goddess... Ian:*searching the area on foot*..Where is he? Aydin: *shoots past Ian and into the woods, leaving a trail of light* Nahian: *hears his bird* ...A-Aydin...? Ian:..that was Aydin...*follows the trail* Nahian: Aydin! I'm here! *the shadow makes a motion to strike him, but Aydin charges into him full speed* Ian:*Rushes in, his sword in his hand* Nahian: M-Mr. Ian? *the shadow recoils from Aydin's attack and screeches* Ian:*tries to get a good overhead cleave on the shadow* Nahian: *the shadow starts to swing at him, but Nahian casts a small spell, manipulating a tree root, distracting it so Ian's strike reigns true.* B-Be careful, Mr. Ian! Ian:*spins around on one foot, striking at the creature yet again*Hah! Nahian: *the creatures screeches, then runs off into the woods, cradling its wounds* ...M-Mr. Ian...are you alright? Ian:I have no wounds. But what about you? Nahian: I-It only scratched me a bit... I am fine. Ian:*holds out his hand*But you look a bit pale. Nahian: *slowly nods and takes his hand* Just a bit...scared... Ian:What did the shade want with you, anyway? Nahian: I told you...The bad spirits steal people away... Ian:...I hope I wounded it enough to keep it from the area for a while, at least. Nahian: You can't...keep a spirit away for long...It lives here. Ian:Then we mustn't lose what time we have. Let's go. Nahian: Alright... Thank you Sir...for helping me. *Aydin hops onto Ian's shoulder* Ian:*Flinches a little, but settles down*You're hawk is certainly...physical. Nahian: *watches Aydin rub against Ian's cheek* He's special...and he says thank you. Ian:..You're welcome, I suppose... Nahian: ...Would you like to stay the night...at my village? Ian:...I guess so, but I can only stay for one night Nahian: Alright! ...Just in case the spirit comes back... Ian:Then he'd better watch out. This claymore is powerful. Nahian: It is very big...how do you hold it? Ian:...I suppose..It takes great strength and the right training to wield it well. Nahian: Maybe...someday I could! Ian:It is very hard to take up the sword, but I suppose I could teach you...Here, hold my claymore. feel how heavy it is. Nahian: *nearly falls over* Whoa! I-I think it's bigger than me! Ian:*laughs* Nahian: Perhaps I will stick with my staff... Ian:*takes it back*some people weren't meant to hold claymores. Nahian: And some were not meant to fight... Ian:It is alright...Shall we get going? Nahian: Mhm...*grabs his hand* It's not far... Ian:..*Puts the claymore over his shoulder* Nahian: *pulls him along* And...I could make you some tea? Ian:I'm the guest, so you can feed me whatever you want. But tea sounds nice... Nahian: ...You saved my life, Mr. Ian. I'd be glad to make you dinner. Ian:It was nothing. I would've done it for anyone. Nahian: Nonetheless, I am eternally grateful. Ian:I accept that gradatuide over a nice dinner! Nahian: Yes, Sir! *tugs at his arm* My home is this way! Ian:*smiles, as they go off* 'End of Support A ' Ian, Knight of the Sword, and Nahian, The Shaman of Spirits Ian was well fed, though Nahian never forgot his debt of graditude. It always strangely seemed that when Ian went on a patrol, the forest cleared up to him and made his job easy, though Ian knows the true story, and he thank Nahian for his efforts to make him more comfertable to the end of his days. They were the best of friends, and Ian always made sure that Nahian was never bothered with hostile spirits again.'''